dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Mage vs Kamek
This is RedLikeRoses098765 's ninth DBX! Description Black Mage (Final Fantasy) and Kamek, otherwise known as Magikoopa (Super Mario Bros.) are both tricky characters that are just one spell away from becoming a master of magic. Which wand will wave their way through the fight this time? Find out right now on DBX! Vote Who do you think will win? Black Mage Kamek Who do you want to win? Black Mage Kamek Introduction NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Kamek was on to his next mission assigned to him from Bowser. His assignment, eliminate the mages whom have power that can rival the whole castle. Kamek knew this was no ordinary task, for the king koopa himself looked like he was sending his son into an unwinnable war. This gets the blue dressed koopa even more determined to show his boss that he means business. If he doesn't, however, there won't be any of him left to give it a second try... Black Mage was walking though the forests, looking for any doctor, for the rest of his team has fallen. Any mistake made by the mage could leave them all dead, so it was up to him to keep his friends alive. The pressure was on, as Black Mage was running around, looking for anyone who could help out his friends who have fallen. He hears a restyling noise in the bushes, maybe it was a doctor. Then the mage is faced with what could be the last match they will ever have. This looks like it will not be an easy fight for only the mage to face alone. *The battle begins* HERE WE GO! Kamek got the first attack and he put a spell on Black Mage that kept him from running away. The spell did 5 DMG to the 225 HP Black Mage had. Now Black Mage made his move, a physical attack, that did 9 DMG to Kamek whom had 250 HP. Kamek then used BLAST which hurt Black Mage, applying 20 DMG to the 220 HP left. Black Mage was getting scared because he wasn't doing enough damage, so he used FIRE. The spell did 31 DMG to the 241 HP Kamek had. Kamek then went for a physical attack that did 10 DMG, leaving Black Mage at 190 HP. Black Mage tried to use SLOW, but Kamek dodged it using TELEPORT! Kamek then was open to another attack, which he used BEAM. This did 25 DMG to the 190 HP Black Mage had. The mage was starting to worry, considering he had 165 HP and Kamek had 210 HP. He used FIRE again, but Kamek ultimately dodged it! Kamek used BEAM again, which left Black Mage at 140, doing another 25 DMG. Black Mage was getting tired of this, so he used FIR2. This did 60 DMG and was a critical hit! Kamek, now at 150 HP, used BLST (Blast) trying to do more damage. This time Black Mage dodged the attack! Black Mage then used SLEP, which put the spell casting koopa to sleep. Black Mage then used ICE, applying 35 DMG. Now awakening from his sleep, Kamek went for another attack. He used BEM2, which hit Black Mage with 50 DMG and was a critical hit! Black Mage then recalled that he was at 90 HP and Kamek was at 115 HP, he was getting close to death! This couldn't happen to him not in a time of desperation like this. Black Mage brought out one of the deadliest spells, and he used NUKE. This did 85 DMG to Kamek, leaving him with only 30 HP! Kamek was struggling to find a spell to use on the mage that would severely hurt him. He went for BLT2 (Blast 2) which got the mage down to 30 HP as well! Black Mage was really scared right now, one wrong move and he could end up dead! He used the last HEL2 potion he had left in his inventory. It healed him 43 HP, bringing him back to 73 HP. Kamek then used BEM2 again, which did 38 DMG, bringing the mage to 35 HP. Black Mage realized this was his last chance or else he would die along with the souls of his nearest and dearest friends. He used his last level 8 spell to try and perform a fatal kill. Black Mage used XXXX, which did 9999 DMG to Kamek! Kamek has terminated! Black Mage looks back at the opponent he barely defeated as the victory music played out. Winner The winner is... Black Mage! Do you agree with Black Mage winning? Yes No Red's Trivia What is your opinion on Fortnite? I can't stand it! I love it to death! I don't really have an opinion... Next Time On DBX Poison Ivy plants the seeds for her appearance in the next DBX! Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by the Same Company Category:Magic Duel Category:What-If? DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies